Rainy Day
by emeraldwolf
Summary: The epilogue of The Past Becomes You and the prologue for The Future Denies You. Just a oneshot that links the two stories together.


This is the interlude chapter between The Past Becomes You and the yet un- named sequel.  
  
If you haven't read The Past Becomes You, this won't make any sense. ^_~ please go read it, it is long but it is worth it.  
  
I would strongly suggest listening to the song Rainy Day by Guster while you listen to this. If you are not lucky enough to own the Guster cd Lost and Gone Forever, you could probably find it for download. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The colony was brushed with a soft pink as the sun set beyond the earth. There were clouds beginning to climb over the barren sky, chasing after the retreating sun. The cities on the colony of L2 were silent and abandoned, the people of the colony already cold and hungry, with little need to add wet to their list. Mother called in their children and men rushed into their houses, attempting to escape the oncoming storm, which they were used to considering the bad condition the colony's climate control was in.  
  
Flat smacks on the asphalt echoed through the alleyways as an older boy tore down the street. His worn sneakers flew across the pavement, hurtling him farther with each stride, as if the very demons of hell were on his heels.  
  
The tall boy raised his fists to his chest, holding them there. Inside his closed hands was something, something he was clutching to desperately. The sun sunk farther below the horizon, only a half circle now bathing the world in a darkening glow. As the boy ran down the sidewalk, he dodged out of the way of anything, human, animal, and object alike as if they were all after him.  
  
Nothing slowed him down, until he panting became noticeable as he ran. Finally, the blond decided he had evaded his unseen pursuers and turned down an alleyway. As he spun around in the alleyway he lost his balance and fell to the ground with a hard thud.  
  
His body shuddered as it lay on the stone alleyway floor, and the boy suddenly felt drained of all his energy. It took his last shreds of strength to pull himself up and lean his back against the brick wall beside him. He sat a few feet from the entrance to the alleyway, allowing him to see should anyone approach.  
  
When the boy's panting slowed to a normal pace, he uncurled his fists and looked down at the weapon within them. A 6-inch survival knife, with a wicked serrated edge sat in his hand, disarmingly small. Except that it was covered in blood. His hands were also soaked, to the point that there was no skin left, only thick red slime, from a deep cut. But there were no wounds on the boy's hands, or anywhere else on his body.  
  
Looking down at his shirt, the boy saw a row of red climbing up on his body. His tired golden eyes looked up to see last few slivers of sun slide under the Earth. The red light covered him, as if a spotlight to point out his sins. The red line of sunlight slowly faded, going up into the sky, and leaving a boy covered in blood in a black alleyway. In the darkness, he almost wished that the red light would come back, it was far too easy to will away what he'd done if he couldn't see the evidence anymore.  
  
The boy jumped when something cold and wet hit his head. He turned his face skyward and saw the swirling gray clouds that were slowly dropping rain at him. The slowly became terribly wrong as the skies opened and drenched the boy straight through his tank top and jeans. The blood on his shirt and hands, warm and sticky, began to seep out and into the puddle he was sitting in.  
  
Suddenly overwhelmed again by the site of his crime, be plunged the knife into the growing puddle around him, washing off the incriminating scarlet splashes. His shirt, his hands, his knife, all were soon but a faded pink.  
  
Lightning flashed in the distance, reflecting off the edge of the knife. The boy wrapped his thick arms around his knees and buried his face in them. The thunder rolled over him, oppressive and accusing. His blond hair fell over his head, drenched and heavy. Every muscle in his body tightened and shook as the cold rain poured down on him.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Clouds are comin  
  
Air get's heavy  
  
Looks like trouble on a rainy day  
  
Sun starts sinking  
  
Can't see my shadow  
  
Looks like trouble on a rainy day  
  
Holes uncovered  
  
Walls will crumble  
  
All spells trouble on a rainy day  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Duo thrashed out in his sleep, an arm hitting Heero in the face. His reactions as sharp as ever, Heero sat up in bed and quickly tried to calm his lover. Duo's head flung in both directions, tossing his loose brown hair around them both.  
  
"Duo. Wake up." Heero hissed as he pulled the boy into a sitting position. After shaking him by the shoulders for a minute, he barely saw a glance of purple eyes creeping out from beneath his eyelids.  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around the confused ex-pilot and held him close. Duo's eyes were now fully open, wide and unseeing in the darkness.  
  
"Why? Why now?" He muttered as his eyes burned with tears. He was shaking, in a cold sweat, and his stomach was turning. The usual effects for him after a nightmare.  
  
"Duo."  
  
The boy looked up at his strong lover, the man he'd been with for the past two years. And yet, despite all that, he didn't want to tell him about the nightmare. He didn't want to think about that familiar figure, running in fear like a wounded animal.  
  
"You can tell me about it." Heero eased the two of them back to the bed, letting his arms relax their hold over Duo. He still seemed badly shaken, as he almost always was after a bad dream. Heero had been through this a few times, as had Duo on the other end. He knew that a comforting touch and a waiting ear would be the best things for him.  
  
"No. It was just a weird dream. I'm not even sure why it bothered me." Duo rolled over and laid a small kiss on Heero's lips. 'You're the only one I need to care about.'  
  
"Hn." Heero seemed fine with this answer and closed his eyes, willing his wired body back to sleep. Duo was not as lucky, lying awake and staring into the dark corners of their apartment bedroom.  
  
'What happened to him? And why am I dreaming of him now?' Duo pulled the covers up over him, feeling cold from the sweat of the dream.  
  
'I hope you're okay, wherever you are, Solo.'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Please review! The sequel is going to be written as one complete story as I did with The Past Becomes You then I'll put it up in chapters at the end of the summer. School has just let out, so I'm starting to write it as I upload this. ^_^  
  
And to all the Lemon lovers! Remember, the unedited version of Past Becomes You is available! Email me or send me an im through AIM and I will give it to you. My screename is tmbrwolf113. 


End file.
